


Safe

by awkwardocalypse



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Cute lesbians, F/F, Femdom, Femsub, Gentle femdom, Hair-stroking, Kissing, Kneeling, Pet Names, Ribbon Bondage, Romance, Sensuality, Yuri, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 17:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17146073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardocalypse/pseuds/awkwardocalypse
Summary: Sometimes it's hard being strong for everyone.  Fortunately, Primrose knows just the thing to take H'aanit's mind off her burdens.  H'aanit x Primrose fluff.  No sex but a little bit kinky with lots of sensuality.





	Safe

H'aanit shivered as Primrose's lips made contact with hers.  It was the softest thing, just skin pressing gentle against skin for a few seconds, but to her it felt like a great flood washing away all the anxieties that had been building up over the last few weeks.

 _Someone stronger_.  That's what she'd said she'd wanted in her talks with the other girls.  Perhaps who she had right now didn't  _quite_ have the raw physical power she'd fantasised about, at least not without a playful Lion Dance, but one thing she'd learned during her time with this group was that strength took many forms.

As the kiss broke, the huntress's eyes fluttered open and she looked up, red-faced, at her lover.  Her partner.  Her _mistress_ , sometimes, when the mood struck them.  This wasn't  _quite_ such a time but between binding her in red silk and donning the black sorceress robe that made her appear even _more_ powerful, Lady Azelhart had certainly helped to get her into character.

On the battlefield, H'aanit was the strongest of the eight.  Olberic was certainly tougher, she didn't doubt that, but their contests of strength ended in ties or her victory more often than not.  That meant she was always on the front-lines, defending her frailer companions and throwing herself into the thick of a fight.  Battle wasn't the problem.  After all, she had more experience than most of her allies.   _That_ was the problem.  She was so used to working only with her master or Linde, adjusting to this larger party was taking time.  Not helping matters was that everyone always seemed to expect her to be the strong, collected huntress they'd met at the start of their travels.  H'aanit always had to be tough.  Her being so gave her companions heart.

But right now, she wasn't H'aanit.  She was naked on her knees in a quiet room, offering her submission to a woman who could relieve the burdens of everyday life.  Right now, she was-

'Kitten...'

Goosebumps ran down the huntress's skin as Primrose's hands grazed over her naked shoulder, tracing over a scar she'd sustained protecting her.  Her fingers pressed gently but firmly into the firm muscle, coming to massage the aching tissue, as H'aanit's eyes closed again.  She wriggled in the crimson ribbons that bound her, moaning softly as her domme pushed into her, being silenced only when the younger woman leaned in to steal another kiss.

'Prim-'

' _Sssh,_ ' a free finger slid between them and pushed H'aanit back down.  'Don't speak.'  Primrose pushed the digit slowly between her submissive's lips, and H'aanit responded by sucking on her flesh.  She hummed, carefully moving her hand down to guide her partner's head to her lap.  Once the older woman was there, she removed her finger and brought her hand to the huntress's hair.  There, she drifted; slowly pushing the knots and tangles loose.

The feeling the of the growing rhythm, of the careful steps across her scalp, made H'aanit's eyes heavy.  If she weren't fully bound in festive winter ribbons, she might've curled up fully in Prim's lap.  As things were, all she could do was rest her head in it awkwardly.  Fortunately, her partner saw her shuffling, and slid a small pillow beneath her head.

'... Thank ye.'

'Now, now...' The dancer gave a soft little laugh, still playing with her Kitten's hair.  'I did say, you needn't need to speak.'

As H'aanit rested against her partner, she felt a fresh flush in her cheeks as she realised their hearts were beating perfectly together.  Then, she felt her speed up when Primrose lowered her face and kissed her forehead.

'You try so hard for everyone,' she began.  'You shield us.  Protect us.  You fight what we cannot.  You lead us into danger, and we follow because we know that we are always safe with you... just as you are always safe with me.'

H'aanit felt her eyes moisten and the air in her lungs tighten and splutter.  Primrose kissed her again, then moved up and laid a second kiss at the top of her head.  The huntress heard her breathe in the scent of her hair.  Wild and fresh, like a spring wind in the forest.  Feeling more of the tension in her flesh slipping away, H'aanit nuzzled closer to her lover; her bare body pressing against her partner's legs.

'You are mine,' Primrose leaned back in her chair, still running her fingers through H'aanit's auburn locks.  'You will always be mine, body and soul... and I will _always_ protect you.' 

 _Gods_ , how safe she made her feel.  H'aanit gave a messy half-laugh at it all, recognising that this would've had her crying if tears came more easily to her.  Naturally, though, she couldn't quite let go of  _all_ her strength - no matter how nicely Primrose asked.

She felt herself being raised up again, this time to look up at her partner.  They shared a quiet minute just staring into each other's eyes, listening to the flickering fireplace behind them.  Rendered voiceless by her lady's command and unwilling to move more than the slightest inch, so comfortable here was she, H'aanit simply closed her eyes and rested her head against her partner's hands as her lips began spelling out,

_I L O V E Y O U_

For a second, a rustle of clothing filled the air.  Then, H'aanit felt a familiar, wet softness on her mouth and slender but strong fingers taking a firm hold on her face.  She gave what strength she had left to the kiss, opening her mouth and moving slowly but eagerly against her partner's lips.  Again, she shivered - this time into Primrose's mouth - as the dancer slid her tongue into hers.  She felt her mistress pulling her further up, holding her tighter, drawing her deeper into her desire...

Finally, the kiss broke with a heavy sigh from both women.  They smiled at each other as they retook their breath from the air, warm gazes lighting up each other's faces.

'I love you, too.'


End file.
